Blue Box in New Holland
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Elsa and Weird Girl are walking at night when they hear a sound from a very familiar blue box
1. Blue Box in New Holland

**Blue Box in New Holland **

**by Doctor John Smith**

One saturday night in New Holland two girls were walking down the sidewalk talking. "i think that aliens could totally beat ghosts its a proven fact that its possible." one girl said she had four ponytails on four different parts of her head and a white blouse with a black dress, the other girl retorted "that may be so, but ghosts can go through walls. Can aliens go through walls?" the other girl was a blond with a pink dress and a floral pattern on it with a black strap around the waist.

The brown haired girl was named Elsa and the other Susana but everyone nicknamed her Weird Girl. "well i think aliens would beat ghosts in a ba-" Elsa was cut off by a weird whirling sound Susanna's first instinct was to go find the source of the noise much to Elsa's dismay.

"I don't think we should go towards the weird noise." Elsa protested but Susana just smiled and ran towards the noise. once they hit the end of the street they say a weird object. It was a big blue box with the words police public call box written on the top. Elsa questioned it "what is a Police Public Call Box?" just as she said that the doors flung open with a tall man wearing a light brown tweed suit jacket, a white dress shirt and a red bowtie with matching red suspenders, he had long slicked back black hair with white streaks going through it. "well i seem to have landed but in a suburb of some sort." He looks to the very surprised girls and he said "Oh my that is the size of the adults in this world! am i your size? wait no i'm looking down to you so i must be the size of a regular adult." he spoke in a gruff british accent. When he looked to the girls he asked "Oi you two, what is the day?" Elsa replied still in shock "umm.. its saturday." The man rolled his eyes and asked another question "what is the month and year?" Susana replied this time "December 2012."

the man chuckled to the girls "well it seems i am on earth, anyways hello girls i am the Doc-" he fell passed out. The girls looked shocked and began worrying

Elsa was the first to ask "what do we do?" Susana said "lets take him to your house." Elsa looked to her and said "NO my uncle would never allow a strange grown man in his house. How about your house?" Susana nodded and they drug the man to her house.

Once at Weird Girls house both girls hid the strange man in her bedroom laying him on her bed the girls wondered who the man could be. "he could be a policeman I mean he did come out of a police box." Elsa said, but Susana disagreed "I think he is an astronaut like from NASA." Susana continued "do you think we need to call a doctor?" just then the man woke up "you called?" the both screamed in shock the man looked at them confused "If you won't be needing anything i shall be going.". Elsa spoke up catching her breath "No-no, umm what is your name mister?" the man sat up looking around and seeing a bunch of creepy dolls "I'm the Doctor."

Susana looked at him confused and asked "Doctor? Doctor Who?"  
The man chuckled "oh i do love that question.

**Doctor John Smith saying chapter one of my frankenweenie doctor who crossover you might think that description of the doctor is not the doctor, because its my doctor, the 12th doctor.**


	2. Mystery Man from the stars

**Blue Box in New Holland**

**chapter 2: Mystery Man from the stars**

**by Doctor John Smith**

Elsa sat there looking at the man as he chuckled at Weird Girls question "excuse me mister!" the man stopped chuckling and looked to Elsa "you're excused." groans and then says "no, I mean you haven't answered my friend's question. What kind of doctor are you? And what is your real name?" the man stood up brushing off his shoulder "I think I told you already." Susana replied "no i don't think 'the Doctor' is even a name.".

the man looked too weird girl "Young lady the doctor is my name. And I am a doctor in everything."

Just then a knock is heard at weird girls bedroom door "Susana are you in there with anyone?" it was her mother, she reacted by telling a lie to her mother "it's my new doll mother... it can talk." she poked the doctor's stomach him realizing this he said impersonating a small girl "mama" her mother answered in a confused tone "well ok honey, but you might want to change the batteries, good night hon.".

The three hear weird girl's parents bedroom door shut causing the doctor to say in one breath "so my name is the Doctor, I can travel through time and space and yes bowties are cool... well not anymore kind of rubbish bow ties." the girls looked at him confused.

Elsa and Weird Girl looking at each other confused Elsa asking "You believe him Susana?" Weird Girl shook her head saying "No." they both look back to him, the Doctor saying to them "I also know the outcomes of both your futures." their faces light up Elsa saying "prove it." the doctor turns around only to turn his head to her "you like to sing right?" Elsa nodded only for him to continue "keep at it." she was puzzled "Oh and Susana you like animals right? The doctor asked. She nodded "When you get into high school work at a veterinarian's office."

The girls pondered this for a while still unsure of him when he spoke again "if you don't believe me i will say, Miss Van Helsing last week you passed your history test but failed you science test." He raised an eyebrow Elsa looked shocked he then turned to Weird Girl "And you Miss Paterson last week you went to the pet store for a new kitty cat only for your mother to say no."  
the girls turned to each other and then back to the doctor and said in unison "you weren't kidding." he chuckled.

Later that night Elsa went home and the doctor was left with Weird Girl "So mister..." he interrupted "Doctor." she rolled her eyes and continued "Mr. Doctor, my parents won't know you are here so be quiet and tomorrow show up and ask to stay." the doctor nodded.

The next morning while weird girl and her father sat down for breakfast as her mother was about to start the pancakes they hear a knock at the door. "Susana dear mind getting that?" her mother asked, she nodded and answered the door and low and behold there was the doctor "hello young lady." he looks to her parents "my name is Doctor John Smith and i am going to need to stay here for a couple days until my house is renovated." her dad nodded "sure thing I'm Jason Paterson that is my wife Eleanor and our daughter Susana.". the doctor smiled "nice to meet you all, actually I am going to an interview at the elementary school for a science position and need a proper suit, can i borrow your daughter to help me pick out the right one?" her father questions this but seeing how he looks like a proper gentleman he agrees.

_

**so this is where chapter 2 is going to end because the new doctor outfit will be held in chapter 3, read and review please ^_^**


	3. Lets Nix the Bowtie

**Blue Box in New Holland**

**chapter 3: Lets Nix the Bowtie**

**by Doctor John Smith**

The Doctor and Weird Girl walk into a dressing suit store in the main part of town called 'Suits and Dresses' the store clerk sees the two and runs up to them "Hello sir welcome to suits and dresses, where you can find the most high quality suits and dresses." the Doctor looked weirded out at the chipper sounding man with a curly Q mustache. Weird Girl spoke up "my... Grandfather here wants to buy a new suit a-" she was interrupted by the Doctor "and i want no interruptions, when i am done i shall pay and leave." the clerk nodded and walked behind the counter leaving Weird Girl and the Doctor to shop.

After grabbing tons of shirts, coats, ties, pants and shoes the doctor came out of the dressing room in multiple suits. Weird Girl got impatient hoping he found a suit "are you done yet?" the Doctor replied "i found the right one!" he walked out in a frilled shirt, green velvet smoking jacket, matching evening trousers, and a pair of black dress shoes. weird girl facepalmed "no just no, go change." the doctor frowned "well i guess you don't like the classics... but i'm keeping the shoes." she waved him off. a few minutes later he walks out in a brown suit with small light blue pin stripes, matching dress pants, a light blue dress shirt and a floral style tie. weird girl gave a thumbs down, the doctor frowned "this passed two incarnations ago.".

Finally after two hours and several suits the doctor walked out wearing dark brown dress pants, an edwardian style dress shirt, a light blue collared waistcoat, a dark purple cravat tie, and a dark green morning coat with a dark magenta collar and pink cuffs. He turns to Weird Girl and asks her "how do i look?" she looks at his outfit and points to the dressing room but he refuses walking to the counter. the clerk turns and looks shocked at his outfit but the doctor hands him a bag of money "here is your pay, Susana we must be off." weird girl smirked and left with the doctor.

Weird Girl was walking with the doctor down the street occasionally people would look to him confused at his clothes. Weird Girl looked up to the doctor "now what did you have again?" the doctors face lit up "you'll see."

_

**This is the end of chapter 3 enjoy read and review**


End file.
